powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet LXIII
General Info: Name:Blaze "Blue" Sivert Aliases:Blaze, Blue, Age:300+ Alignment:Lawful Neutral, Occupitation:Boxer, Mercenary, Gender:Female, Origin: Blaze was born during the french revolution, she was raised to be a fine lady, but she usually ran away with strange boys (children her age), and usually ended up kissing/making out with them, when her father found her. Her father never found out why her daughter did this, but the real reason was because she liked kissing and making out. Anyway, Blaze both had a unusual name and beauty for her age and nationality. Since she was born into a family of red haired women, it was thought that she was to become red haired as well. But no. She was born with beautiful long brown hair (not from the very begining. Later on in her life), she usually tied it up, when she went climbing on the roofs and buildings. Blaze grew slower than the others, but when she reached a mature age, it seemed like she really didn´t age at all, for 5 years. Until the accident happened. Blaze (now known as "Blue") was climbing as usual running around free running in france, came across a large gap, she wanted to jump but it seemed so far, that she thought it could be dangerous. But as we all know Blue (you don´t I do, I had to grow up with her.) is, she jumped... And hit her head in the wall across, she bounced from the next wall as she hit the back of her head. Fortunately nobody was around to see her blood splattered across the alley. After only a few seconds, she opened her eyes with no pain at all, nor recolletion of what happened only the memory of jumping. So she looked around and realised she was in a pool of her own blood, she quickly stood up, but without freaking out. She quickly analyzed the situation and came to the conclusion that she was a "badass". (WHO THE HELL THINKS LIKE THAT???!!!!) According to Blues beliefs "badasses" are immortal beings who live to surpass logic with pure "guts", and according to her conclusion she fit the bill. So to speak. Blaze kept a low profile, and helped the revolution as much as she could. She usually helped liberating food, she was trusted with the job since she was the only one who didn´t need to eat. If anyone else was trusted they could have just kept it to themselves. Blaze became a trusted person in the revolution, and she wasn´t afraid to show her opinion. Blaze didn´t spend a lot more time in France, after her father died. She first went to England, and lived around 200 years there, then moved onto spain and lived around 5-7 years there, and then she moved back to France after all that time. Nothing was like she remembered it, but she went back to her old house to see if it was still there, and it was. There was a family of 7 living there, 2 parents, 1 grand parent, and 3 children. When the mother came out, Blaze noticed she was the spitting image of her mother, so she came up and asked if she also was a "Sivert", the woman responded "Yes", and asked who Blaze might be. Blaze said she was a distant relative, and had come to France to learn about her families "history", the family gladly took her in and talked about their history, telling stories about the legendary "Blue Revolutionary". The legend about a selfless woman, giving her life to save the citizens of France, this woman went by the name of "Blue". She was said to have fought entire battalions of soldiers, singlehandedly, standing up to those in power with nothing but courage in her eyes and unselfish thoughts in her mind. Blaze couldn´t help but cry in the end of the story when they said "The "Blue Revolutionary" was there for everyone even our family, it is even said, that this maiden was a part of our own family. But as soon as she had given her life and our great great great grandfather had died, she disappeared the day after. No trace left behind. And in honor of the Blue maiden, we each year have a day to celebrate her, when we all wear blue clothes and take care of our close ones." (Everyone in France). Blaze stayed with them for around 3 months, until she purchased the house across the street with her massive fortune, she had gathered over the years. But once again, after her family died (the current one), she decided to move to america and become a mercenary/assassin, for a while. She earned an eveng greater fortune than before, and decided to live on her "eternal" life in peace. But after living for another 500 years. One morning when she was eating her pancakes and drinking her Tea, she was greeted by... Personal Data: Preferences:Bisexual, Likes:Boxing, Fighting, Parties, Dislikes:Assholes, Douchebags, Motto:Live life the way you want. Quotes:"We are immortal until our work on earth is done." Catchphrase:"I would hate to be immortal forever" Hobbies:Boxing, Swimming, Talents:Surviving (XD), Abilities: *Immortality **Incredibly Beautiful Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet